Um Ultimo Adeus
by Fefs Malfoy Lucas
Summary: Draco terá que enfrentar Lúcio Malfoy e talvez até o próprio Voldemort. Mas antes terá que se despedir de sua amada Gina. Shortfic


Disclaimer: Personagens dessa Fic pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias tratam-se de coincidências.  
  


Essa shortfic (short mesmo, hehe) ficou um pouco triste... Please, reviews, diga se gostou ou se odiou, ou se não tem opinião sobre isso! =)

Era mais uma das frias noites de Londres, estava mais nebuloso que o comum. Gina gostava dessas noites, onde podia ver apenas as luzes fracas da cidade, pois a cerração cobria as silhuetas dos prédios ao longe.

Encolheu-se um pouco mais, abraçando os próprios joelhos, na esperança de fugir do frio que a grama molhada e a chuva, quase imperceptível, proporcionavam. Não entendera por que ele marcara um encontro tão repentino, numa noite como essa. Não estava com uma sensação boa... É só a neblina, não seja tola.

Pôs-se de pé rapidamente ao ver a sombra indefinida de um homem alto se formando nas brumas, era ele, seu querido Draco. Correu em sua direção, a sensação que apertava o seu peito de que algo estava errado tinha que ser desmentida... o mais breve possível...

O homem sentiu seu corpo pesando, sendo pressionado pelo da ruiva que lhe trazia sempre um sentimento agradável ao fazê-lo. Mas não dessa vez, o corpo de Gina não lhe aquecia, não sentia o cheiro de ervas doces, suaves, do seu perfume. Não queria fazê-lo, talvez por isso não correspondeu o abraço, mas limitou-se a agradecer ao seu capuz, que lhe escondia o rosto, escondendo consigo uma única lágrima que contornou o seu rosto pálido.

 - Draco... Eu estava com... uma sensação ruim dentro de mim... não... não é nada, é só uma sensação, certo? ... Por que você não responde?

O homem tirou o capuz, olhando-a com ternura, fazendo-a responder com um olhar a altura, que pareceu entrar pelo seu corpo e vasculhar a sua alma... Ela sempre o fazia, ela sempre soube o que estava acontecendo comigo... Ela sabe, agora, que algo está sim errado, por mais que quisesse negar...

- Não... Não é só uma sensação. – Draco lutava internamente para manter sua expressão calma, algo que conseguia facilmente, mas aquela ruiva tirava todos os seus dotes, fazendo-o parecer indefeso... Fazendo-o sentir que precisasse de proteção, e que ela seria a única a acolhe-lo. – Ele descobriu... Lúcio já sabe... Sabe sobre nossos encontros, sobre meu trabalho, meus ódios e amores...

Gina parecia ter sido tirada da realidade, sentia-se como se o calor do seu sangue havia deixado-a, como se o seu vital tivesse sendo retirado dela mesma. 

 - E ele vai...

 - Ele já deve estar na mansão, me esperando... junto à outros comensais, senão junto ao próprio... Ao próprio Voldemort...

A garota não sabia o que fazer, foi apoderada de um súbito pânico, atirou-se para cima de Draco, debatia-se, socava seu peito. Ele não tinha que fazer aquilo!

 - Por que?! Por que você deu aquelas informações à Ordem?! Você não precisava... Você não... não... – Não conseguia deter as lágrimas, nem parar de soluçar, mas aquilo não a preocupava, continuava a socar-lhe o peito, com uma dor crescente dentro de si.

Estava com raiva. Com raiva daquele homem estúpido, que entrara na Ordem por sua causa... Para poder ficar ao seu lado, sem ter medo de fazê-lo... Estava com raiva daquele homem estúpido que estava parado na sua frente, estático, sem esboçar qualquer reação ao seu sofrimento... Odiava... e amava aquele homem...

Cessou, finalmente, a sessão de golpes intermináveis, ao sentir os braços de Draco envolvendo-a fortemente. Não teve forças... Não tinha como odiá-lo, deixou-se cair sobre os braços do homem, descendo lentamente ao chão...

_ "Ele também não tem forças..."_

 - Não vá... Você não tem... você não tem que ir à mansão!! Você não precisa... fique aqui... fique aqui...

 - Não posso... Lúcio sabe quem eu amo... Ele virá atras de você, e vê-la torturada por ele, pelo meu próprio pai... é uma visão mais aterradora que a morte para mim... Deixe-me ir...

Não podia deixá-lo ir, seu corpo já não respondia à sua mente, só se preocupava em sentir Draco, abraçá-lo cada vez mais forte.

O homem levantou a ruiva, enxugando as lágrimas da garota com as costas da mão. Contemplou seu rostos por minutos... Como alguém poderia ser tão belo?

Aproximou o seu rosto ao dela, sentindo o calor da ruiva irradiar sobre todo o seu corpo.

Gina sentiu-se envolvida por um beijo doce, como todos os que Draco lhe dava eram... Um beijo doce... Se expandindo por todo o seu corpo, provocando um calafrio na coluna e um pesar no coração. Um embrulhamento no estômago, forte demais para ser agüentado, um pesar por saber do elo rompido, das memórias eternizadas, por se tornarem só memórias, assim que esse beijo terminasse.

Draco recolocou o capuz da sua capa pesada. Afastou-se lentamente, levando uma parte da alma de Gina. Levando suas juras de amor eterno e suas lembranças do que fora a felicidade. Caminhou lentamente, sem ter coragem de olhar para trás... Sem ter coragem de sequer abrir os olhos...

A ruiva contemplou estática o homem de cabelos platinados se afastando, desaparecendo nas brumas, mas sabendo que ele estaria para sempre consigo, que, com aquele beijo, parte dele ficou marcada dentro de si. Esperou o homem virar uma simples sombra dentre a névoa. Esperou a sombra virar uma parte vazia da cerração.

_"Nosso amor sobreviverá... Até mesma à própria morte...___

_Espere por mim, assim como esperei por você toda a minha existência como Virgínia..._

_Te vejo__, assim que a existência como Virgínia escapar das minhas mãos."_


End file.
